


Black Stars

by Blackie_Noir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Childhood Memories, Children, Death, Loss, Loss of Innocence, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackie_Noir/pseuds/Blackie_Noir
Summary: "Algún día, mirarás el cielo, y me verás allí. Yo seré esa estrella, y aunque tú seas el mayor, yo seré entonces quien cuide de ti".Los hermanos Black siempre fueron sus propias estrellas guía. Sirius y Régulus. Nada más hacía falta.





	Black Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Ojalá Sirius hubiera muerto sabiendo que su hermano nunca lo abandonó en esa guerra suya. Ojalá ninguno hubiera muerto, en realidad.  
> Cortito, pero intenso.
> 
> Songfic inspirado en "Aquella estrella de allá", de Gisela, para la BSO de Peter Pan.

-Sirius, tú dirás lo que quieras, pero como nos pille madre, nos va a castigar…-susurró, apartando un poco más la cortina.

-No seas aguafiestas, Reg-gruñó el otro niño, divertido.

Llovía. A cántaros. Régulus Black jamás se imaginó que las nubes de algodón pudieran llover tal cantidad de cerveza de mantequilla.

Sirius se había empeñado en recordarle que, aunque fuera un año más pequeño, era tonto, y que eran los ángeles muggles, que lloraban cada vez que escuchaban a la madre de ambos o a cualquier otro mago decir "sangre sucia", por eso, vocalizaba esto último, para que no lloviera más.

Y para comprobarlo, habían ido a mirar por la ventana, la más alta de la casa, la de la habitación de Sirius. Pero no veían ninguno.

-Tal vez, los ángeles son tímidos…-sugirió, el pequeño, encogiéndose de hombros. Seguro, no había otra solución.

-¡Qué va! Estoy seguro de que es porque no te has comido todas las verduras.

Reg bufó. No pensaba tomar más judías en su vida, aunque las cocinara Kreacher.

-Odio el verde- se cruzó de brazos, afirmando su enfado. Sirius se rió por lo bajo.

-Que padre no te oiga decir eso. Slytherin es verde-añadió.

-A ti tampoco te gusta el verde.

-Bueno, hay que reconocer que el rojo es más bonito a la vista-se encogió de hombros. Y luego exclamó, entre sorprendido e incrédulo, frunciendo el ceño- ¡Merlín! ¿Qué narices es eso?

-¡Jopetines, Sirius, que no me dejas ver!-lo apartó a empujones- ¡Oh, que feo hace! Seguro que no es tergal.

-No, desde luego que no-ambos contemplaron con asombro un muggle que se tapaba como podía con un periódico de la lluvia, con pantalones vaqueros.

-¿Será de babas de Doxy secas? ¿Y por qué es azul, Sir?

 

 

Sirius Black fumaba, sentado en el alfeizar de la misma ventana, 27 años después.

Expulsó, sin prisas, el humo por la nariz, y sonrió con deje amargo. Qué fácil era todo, cuando eran niños, y solo discutían por adivinar qué núcleo llevarían sus varitas. Miró al cielo y sonrió.

"Algún día, mirarás el cielo, y me verás allí. Yo seré esa estrella, y aunque tú seas el mayor, yo seré entonces quien cuide de ti". Cómo le echaba de menos.

 

Aquella estrella de allá

Hoy brillará por ti.

Tus sueños se realizarán;

Siempre ocurre así.

 

Ojalá terminara pronto la guerra, Voldemort cayera y la paz se reinstaurara, para poder exponer su inocencia, y poder vivir tranquilo.

 

 

-Pues tú dirás lo que quieras, pero a mí tu nombre me suena a nombre de perro.

-Pero ¡qué dices!-se indignó-Tengo nombre de estrella-explicó orgulloso.

-¿Tú? ¿De estrella?-se burló, formándosele hoyuelos en las mejillas al sonreír-¡El mío sí que lo es!-añadió, orgulloso, apartándose un mechón negro de la frente. Sirius sonrió aún más.

-Pues a mí tu nombre me recuerda a "regular"- e inició una conversación con la pared- "¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?" "Régulus, ¿y tú?"-se rió, tapándose la boca, para evitar despertar a sus padres.

-Ja ja-imitó su risa-. Sé serio, Sir.

-Siempre soy Sirius, enano -sonrió por el juego de palabras con su nombre–. Además, me lo dice el burro... ¡hablando de orejas!-esquivó una colleja, proyectada hacia su nuca con peligrosa potencia.

 

Aquella estrella de allá

Tiene una extraña luz

Quizá, nunca jamás s e irá

Si es que la sigues tú.

 

 

-Pues no encuentro a padre…-bufó, derrotado, toqueteándose el cuello, dolorido, de mirar hacia arriba.

-Claro que no, bobo, hoy hay que buscar a Andrómeda, que Orión está durmiendo.

-Bueno, vale-y vuelta a la carga. Pero no sabían diferenciar las constelaciones y el rostro siempre sonriente de su prima no aparecía en el cielo por "obra de magia". Así que se dedicaron a observar las estrellas fugaces:

-¡Mira, Reg!-sonrió, sin darse cuenta de que había alzado la voz- ¡Una estrella fugaz! Pide un deseo, vamos.

-¡Una barredora 156!-gritó, con todas sus fuerzas. Sirius rodó los ojos. Lo había vuelto a hacer.

Ahora tocaba correr a hacerse los dormidos y Régulus a hacer como que hablaba en sueños, hasta que Walburga Black volviera a irse a dormir, al piso de abajo.

 

Sirius no pudo evitar soltar una risita, al recodarlo. Régulus era muy divertido de pequeño.

-Brilla como solo tú sabías hacer, para que pueda encontrarte hoy, Reg-susurró al aire.

 

Brilla, estrella. Brilla más,

Y sabré dónde estás.

Hacia un mágico país

Tú me guías, por el cielo.

 

-¿Sirius…?-susurró, desde el extremo de la cama.

-mmmm-asintió, con la cabeza debajo de la almohada, instándole a hablar.

-¿Tú me quieres?-preguntó, con la voz aguda, por el registro infantil. Sirius sacó la cabeza y lo miró, pensativo, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué has roto esta vez?-preguntó, aunque ya sabía que lo encubriría, se lo pidiera o no, de todas formas.

-¿Por qué siempre que te lo pregunto, me preguntas tú eso?-se extrañó, contrariado.

-Porque es verdad-reprimió una risa bastante perruna.

-Bueno, ¿pero tú me quieres?-insistió.

-Claro, renacuajo, pero no te lo creas mucho-consiguió hacerle sonreír-. Ahora dime qué has roto.

-Nada-se encogió de hombros-. Vamos a estar siempre juntos, ¿verdad, Sir?-ladeó la cabeza- Tú siempre me vas a querer, ¿a que sí?

Sirius sonrió y le hundió la cara en el almohadón.

-Siempre, enano- y cuando Régulus consiguió salir de entre las sábanas, se produjo la no Primera Batalla Campal de Grimauld Place. Una auténtica Guerra de Almohadas, que consiguió despertar al director tatarabuelo del cuadro, con una sonrisa gruñona.

 

 

Apagó la colilla y la echó al cenicero improvisado (una lata de un refresco muggle que Hermione le había subido).

Esa brillaba más. Relucía y daba envidia a las demás con la pureza de su luz. Ahí estaba él.

-Buenas noches, Reg. Siempre te quise, hicieras lo que hicieras-y con una sonrisa, volteó hacia la antigua habitación de sus padres, donde Buckbeak le esperaba, destrozando el colchón.

 

Y cuando vas a dormir

Y el día ya se va

La estrella te iluminará

Y siempre brillará


End file.
